onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Wanted Quests
Bounty is a mechanism located in the courtyard, which is unlocked at player character level 12. It is accessed via the "Seal" button underneath the Sakura tree. Introduction Bounty is a method for players to gain Shikigami shards (including SSR), gold, jades, as rewards from completing missions. Regardless of the progress of completion, the Bounty refreshes daily at 5:00 and 18:00 sharp, with a counter showing the next time it refreshes. Each refresh replaces the old bounty targets with 3 new ones. Players have a limit of completing 5 missions between each refresh: 3 of their own, and 2 accepted from friends. Mission progress can be seen without returning to the bounty interface as defeating a target youkai pops up a scroll showing the progress. Missions Types Normal The default missions clearly state the target and chapter locations. They are completed solo. They are accompanied by flavour text. Special There is a small chance for special missions to be given among the 3 missions refreshed. Note that missions that allow inviting friends are limited to ones that are currently online, and some also have level limitations. The invite friends popup will automatically filter them in these cases. A successful invitation shows up as a message in the friend chat as well as the friend's own bounty fuuin interface. Types |-| Mystery Youkai = :For more information visit Hint List Can be identified via a lack of a name and a visual. Location of Youkai are not given, and identity of youkai must be deduced through descriptions and hints. The official Kohaku Intelligence Agency tool will supply the information. |-| Friend Assist = The mission has two progress bars, one for each player, and a button to add the second player. The mission rewards are like normal, but a friend must be invited to complete it together. Should a friend not complete a coop-requiring mission, there is the option to remove them after 2 hours from the invite and keep the mission progress for the sake of the next helper. |-| Current World Youkai = These missions are clearly distinguished with a different appearance. There is a blue ring encircling them much like other AR mechanisms, and a purple button to invite a friend, which is optional. After being tapped on, tapping on a blue button transports the player to the real world. In the real world when tapped on, players must use in-game camera to search their surroundings for the youkai that needs to be defeated. |-| Youkai Search = :For more information visit Trace List These missions are clearly distinguished with a different appearance. There is a blue ring encircling them much like other AR mechanisms, and a purple button to invite a friend, which is optional. After being tapped on, the camera is opened to take a picture of the clue related to the youkai with the button on the right. If the image identification is successful, the mission is completed. Rules # Kills are only counted if the battle is won; # Winning against a shikigami during friendly sparring does not count. count for Europian Server for now Except for zombie dog. # Instead, the instances where the kills do matter are: Various instances like Exploration, Kekkai Toppa, Soul, Youki Fuuin, Shikigami Challenge, Arena, Inkai Gate, Oumagatoki. # Each mission has a star rating, indicating the level of the rewards. Rewards Rewards are clearly indicated for each mission. Usually, the higher the star rating the better the rewards. If rewards are not manually retrieved after completing a mission, they will be sent to the mail on refresh. Courtyard Shikigami Kohaku can be switched out for whatever shikigami whose bios were fully unlocked in whichever skin. Note that position of button changes based on shikigami height (even though they sit down). This is possible even when shikigami is no longer in the records (as long as it's in collection it's fine). Due to different courtyard skins, the poses/perspectives of the shikigami will also change. Category:Courtyard